Your One True Love
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: It's Robin's birthday and the Teen Titans decide to take the day off and go to the carnival. Things start off well, until Robin meets a fortune teller called Madame Lolu who tells him something he REALLY didn't want to know. RobStar fluff. One-shot!


It's me again!!!!! Another one shot, I haven't decided on a title yet, but by the time this is posted i'll have one. Couple is Rob/Star, since they're so adorable together! This is going to be romance/humor, but I'm not sure how funny it will be. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
disclaimer: I own Teen Titans. Joke. I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT own Teen Titans. But don't you all wish i did?  
  
"So, what are we going to do for Rob's birthday?" Cyborg asked. Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, and Starfire were sitting on the couch on another day in the life of the Teen Titans. Of couse, they all knew that Robin would be perfectly content to spend his birthday sitting in his room doing Slade research. But, that's not how you should spend your birthday!  
  
"I say we do nothing. He probably doesn't want to do anything anyway." Raven said in her emotionless voice. Starfire glared at her.  
  
"That would not be very nice. I say we make sure Robin has a very special birthday! And I know the perfect place! HAPPY PINK UNICORN LAND!!!!!!" Starfire exclaimed excitely. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "It will be most wonderous!" Starfire said as she floated around happily in circles.  
  
"Are you kidding me! Happy Pink Unicorn Land is the lamest amusement park to ever grace the planet. Rob would hate that!" Cyborg said. Beast boy, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, finally added his intelligence to the discussion.  
  
"Dude, today is Robin's birthday?" Beast boy asked idiotically. ( Hey, I never said he had any intelligence. LOL) Starfire, Raven and Cyborg sweatdropped.  
  
"You don't even know your own friend's birthday?" Raven asked.  
  
"Dude, I barely know my own b-day. Plus, is it my fault he has one of those birthdays that is hard to remember?!" Beast boy said. Everyone, except Beast boy, sweatdropped again.  
  
"January first?" Raven said. Beast boy blushed.  
  
"I'm just going to shut up now." Beast boy muttered. Just then they heard someone whistling, 'Someday My Prince Will Come.' The 3 Titans looked toward Starfire.  
  
"It is not I who is doing the Earthling thing called 'blistering.'" Starfire said.  
  
Raven sighed. "Whistling, it's whistling Starfire." Raven muttered. The 4 Titans stood up to look for the source of the whistling. Raven started looking in the kiitchen, Beast boy searched in the basement, Cyborg searched through the living room, and Starfire wandered the halls. Starfire heard the sound growing louder and continued coming towards it. She stopped outside of Robin's door and put her ear against it. Robin was whistling? He just doesn't seem like the whistling kind of guy. Suddenly the door flew open and Starfire was staring at Robin. She smiled widely at him and then threw her arms around his neck in a warm hug.  
  
"Happy 15th year of birth friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she continued hugging him. He blushed and awkwardly returned the hug.  
  
"Uhhhh....thanks Star." Robin said.  
  
"You are most welcome! I have a question. What were you 'whistling'?" Starfire asked.  
  
If Robin wasn't blushing bad before he was blushing even worse now. "A disney song." He finally managed to stammer out. Starfire nooded and pulled away from him, much to Robin's disappointment.  
  
"Where do you wish to go to celebrate your 15th year on Earth. I suggested Happy Pink Unicorn Land, but I do not think anyone else wished to go." Starfire said. Memories of their time at that......awful place....flooded back to Robin. It had been Starfire's birthday and they had wanted her to be happy, so they'd all agreed to go. Robin had tried to suppress the memory, but found it difficult to do so. Everything there had been so....incredibly happy. He shuddered at the thought. He was NEVER going back there.  
  
"Maybe we should just go to the carnival?" Robin suggested.  
  
Starfire smiled happily. "Oh wonderous! Let us go at once!" Starfire said. She then grabbed the Boy Wonder's hand and practically dragged him to the living room.  
  
After having cake, opening presents, and playing his new video games for hours, all the titans were at the carnival. Raven handed $40.00 to the ticket person( What do you call those people?!) The person handed her 40 dollars worth of tickets. "Have a great time at the fair!" She said with a preppy smile. She was quickly silenced by the icy glare Raven was sending her way. Raven divided the tickets evenly and then walked off. Not bothering to tell anyone where she was going.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg looked around excitely, looking for the ride they loved more than any other. They spotted it and their eyes gleamed with happiness. "Merry-go-round!" They yelled ahppily. They then skipped off to the baby ride. They shoved past all the little kids to the front of the line. Ignoring all the children's complaints.  
  
The ride operator looked at them strangely. "Aren't you a little old for a Merry-go-round?" The person, who's name was Sarah, aksed. They gave her a blank stare. "O...k...then, 2 tickets please." She said as she held out her hand. Beast boy and Cyborg eagerly handed her their tickets and ran to find the best animal. Beast boy hopped onto a brown horse. Cyborg continued running around, shaking the merry-go-round under his massive weight. He found an orange and yellow lion. He hopped onto the lion happily. Maybe a liittle too happily. Some creaking was heard and then the lion fell and smashed into many small pieces. Sarah walked up to him. "I think you may be over the wieght limit." She said while looking at the pieces of the lion.  
  
Cyborg's eyes welled up with tears. "Are...you calling me fat?!" He managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"I wasn't calling you fat." Sarah said softly, as if she was talking to an overweight little girl with extremely sensitive feelings.  
  
"What I hear is you calling me fat!" Cyborg said as tears fell out of his human eye. Sarah reached to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He moved away. "Don't touch me! Nobody touch me!" Cyborg said. He then ran off crying.  
  
Sarah turned toward Beast boy. "Is he going to be okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
Beast boy shrugged. "Who knows? Start the ride already!" Beast boy said as he kicked the horse's sides to get it to move.  
  
Sarah sweatdropped. "It's plastic. It's not going to move until I start the ride.  
  
Beast boy laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hee hee...I knew that."  
  
After Beast boy and Cyborg ran off, that left Robin and Starfire alone. Robin was quite happy to have some alone time with Starfire. "So, Star, what do you want to do first?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire looked around at all the bright lights and sounds and smiled. "It is your day of birth friend Robin, you shall decide." Starfire said happily. Robin couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
They played games for awhile, and then they were both getting a little hungry. "I'll get two slices of pepperoni pizza and, Star what do you want?" Robin asked, turning away from the teenage boy whose face full of pimples showed that all that grease really wasn't good for your skin.  
  
"Do they have mustard?" Starfire asked casually. The teenager raised an eyebrow, but Robin was completely unaffected.  
  
"I doubt it. Do you want a root beer?" Robin asked as he looked at the list of sodas on the menu.  
  
"I thought beer was illegal to have at our age." Starfire said with a confused expression on her face. Robin chuckled.  
  
"It's different. 2 root beers." Robin said as he returned his attention to the boy. He handed them the food. Robin handed Star her pizza and drink. She tried the root beer first. Her eyes widened.  
  
"This is delightful!" Starfire said, then eagerly sipped more. Soon she had drunk the whole soda. VERY bad idea to mix Starfire and sugar.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Starfire?!?! Starfire?!?! Where are you?" Robin asked as he wandered the fair looking for his sugar high alien friend. After she had finished her 13th root beer, she had started babbling excitely and flying around in small circles. Robin had tried to calm her down, hadn't worked. She then ran off and Robin had followed. After a while he had lost her. He was now looking for her, who knew how much damage she could cause in her state. Robin sighed as he looked around and saw her no where in sight. 'So much for the alone time...' Robin thought.  
  
"Child, come here.": A voice with a strange accent said. Robin raised an eybrow and looked for the source of the voice. He found himself in front of a fortune teller's tent. In purple sparkily letters it said MADAME ERIFKCALB (wink wink.) He walked in and saw a woman with purple eyes and blonde hair, wearing a long purple robe, sitting behind a snow globe. "I see your future in this crystal ball." She said in her strange accent as she gestured to the snow globe in front of her.  
  
"That's a snow globe." Robin pointed out.  
  
"Maybe to the untrained eye. But Madame Erifkcalb sees your future." Madame Erifkcalb said.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to be able to pronounce that." Robin said.  
  
"Then you may calll me Madame Lolu." Madame Lolu said.  
  
"You are such a fraud.": Robin mumbled as he turned to leave.  
  
"I can see that today is your birthday." Madame Lolu said as she stared into the snow globe. Robin stopped. Only the titans and Batman knew when his birthday was, how did she know? "I can also see that you are really Richard Grayson." Madame Lolu continued. Robin was now genuinely interested. "Ahh....I also see love in your future," Madame Lolu said as she smirked at him. He walked back to her and sat on the other side of the snow globe...I mean crystal ball.  
  
"What else do you see?" Robin asked as he tried to see something.  
  
"I.. do not know. Maybe 20 dollars will clear my vision." Madame Lolu said. Robin sighed and handed her a 20. Madame Lolu took the money and then looked into the snowglobe. "I see your one true love. Their name, it starts with an S.":Madame Lolu said. Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Starfire's name started with an s. But alot of other girl's names did too. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "Their name, it ends with an E." Madame Lolu said as she squinted so she could see better. E. Starfire's name ended with an E. It had to be her. After all, he did like her. Alot. Maybe even love her. He could totally see her as his one true love. "There is also an A, and I see that you know this person." Madame Lolu said. Robin couldn't help but let a smile come across his face. It was definantly Starfire, it had to be. His smile grew wider. "I also see an L." Robin smile disappeared.  
  
L? There was no L in Starfire. S-T-A-R-F-I-R-E. Yep, no L. This had to be wrong. It had to be. "L? what do you mean L? Are you sure it's not a T, or R, or F, of I?" Robin asked.  
  
Madame Lolu ignored him. "I see a D. That is the end. Slade. That is the name. Do you know any Slades?" Madame Lolu asked.  
  
Robin's jaw dropped. Slade?! How could it be Slade? He HATED slade. Plus, he was NOT gay! "What do you mean Slade! I HATE Slade! Plus, I am NOT gay!" Robin yelled as his face turned red with anger.  
  
"Ah, A love hate relationship. How romantic." Madame Lolu said.  
  
"It's not love hate. It's hate hate. Plus, for the last time I'm not gay!" Robin yelled.  
  
"But, the outfit." Madame Lolu said as she looked at his uniform. Robin also looked at his uniform.  
  
"What's wrong with my uniform!?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, the colors are just, so loud. Wouldn't a superhero want to be more discreet? Unless you were trying to catch the eye of all the handsome young fellows out there." Madame Lolu said with a sly grin.  
  
Robin glared. "How can I be gay when I like a girl?" Robin asked.  
  
Madame Lolu shrugged. "Maybe you only think you like this girl. Maybe you are just trying to hide the fact that you are homosexual and you love Slade." Madame Lolu said.  
  
"I do not love Slade! I love Starfire! You must be reading the snow globe wrong. Check again." Robin demanded.  
  
"Fine." Madame Lolu said. She used the sleeve of her purple robe to clean the snow globe. "No, it still says Slade. But, this Starfire you speak of has a very attractive sister." Madame Lolu said.  
  
Maybe he was gay, and he didn't even know it. He WAS whistling 'Someday my Prince will Come.' Robin shook his head. "No, you're wrong! you're a phony! I want my money back!" Robin said.  
  
"Sorry kid, no refunds." Madame Lolu said without her accent.  
  
"What happened to your accent?" Robin asked.  
  
Madame Lolu began to sweat nervously. "I'm sorry, I speak no English." She said, her accent once again returning.  
  
Robin glared. "You were speaking English a minute ago!" Robin yelled.  
  
Madame Lolu ignored him and started hunning a strange tune and waving her arms around the snow globe. Robin sighed and walked toward the exit. "I wish you and Slade luck woth your relationship!" Madame Lolu called after him. He glared at her again.  
  
"I'm NOT gay! I'll prove it!" Robin said. He then exited the tent and went to search for Starfire.  
  
Madame Lolu smirked and pulled off her blonde wig, revealing long purplish black hair. "That was too much fun." Blackfire said as she smiled to herself.  
  
Robin continued to search the fair for Starfire. Gay, he was so NOT gay. He finally found her playing games. "Hello frined Robin, are you having the perfect birthday so far?" Starfire asked. She seemed to have calmed down since the root beer incident. Robin continued to stare at her without saying anything. Starfire looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked as she moved closer to him so she could see what was wrong with him.  
  
'Now or never.' Robin thought to himself. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He then closed the rest of the space between them and kissed her. She went stiff with shock at first, but soon started returning the kiss. Everyone around them stared at the sight before them. But, Robin didn't really care that everyone could see them and that the press was sure to have a field day with this tomorrow. Robin pulled back and smiled at her. "No I am." Robin said. (In case you're confused she asked him if he was okay and now he's answering, just to clear things up.)  
  
That was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. This is a one shot and probably won't be continued. I know I haven't updated I want to be with you forever, but I'm having a little writer's block. Please review! Remember, flames are always accepted! They help my review count! Lol. Sorry, Raven was barely in this fic, but i didn't really see a reason to make this any longer and this fic was supposed to be focused on Robin. Please review! 


End file.
